elofandomcom-20200223-history
1523L
Part Number(s) PCAP White (Worldwide) - E336518 PCAP Black (Worldwide) - E738607 IntelliTouch ZB Dual Touch White (Asia-Pacific & Japan) - E243774 IntelliTouch ZB Dual Touch Black (Worldwide) - E394454 Enclosure Color White or Black Touch Technology & Capacity SAW ZB (IntelliTouch® Surface Acoustic Wave) - Dual Touch PCAP (Projected Capacitive) - 10 Touch Diagonal Size 15'' diagonal, Active matrix TFT LCD (LED) Aspect Ratio 4:3 Active Area (mm) IntelliTouch ZB: 11.97" x 8.98" / 304.13mm x 228.1mm PCAP: 12.01" x 9.01" / 305.1mm x 229.1mm Resolution 1024 x 768 @ 60Hz Other Supported Resolutions 1024 x 768 at 60, 65, 70 or 75 Hz 800 x 600 at 56, 60,75 Hz 720 x 400 at 70 Hz 640 x 480 at 60,75 Hz Viewing Angle Horizontal: ±80° or 160° total / Vertical: ±70° or 140° total Number of Colors 16.2 million Brightness (typical) LCD panel: 250 nits IntelliTouch ZB: 225 nits PCAP: 215 nits Response Time-total (typical) 16 msec Contrast Ratio 700:1 Input Video Format Analog VGA, DVI-D Input Video Signal Connector Mini D-Sub 15-Pin VGA type, DVI-D connector Power Supply External DC (power brick) Input Voltage DC: 12.0V ± 5% Input Connector DC: Coaxial power jack (2 mm pin diameter, 6.4 mm barrel diameter, 8.8 mm barrel length) Input Frequency Horizontal: 31 - 80 kHz / Vertical: 56 - 75 Hz Power Consumption (Typical) Monitor + AC/DC adapter ON: 10.5W SLEEP: 1.2W OFF: 0.2W Speakers Two 2W internal speakers USB Ports Two external USB ports On Screen Display Accessible through switches along the bottom: Controls (side): Menu, Up, Down, Select Settings: Brightness, Contrast, Clock, Phase, H-position, V-position, Auto-Adjust, Aspect Ratio, Sharpness, Color Temperature, OSD Timeout, OSD Language, Volume, Mute, Recall Defaults Languages: English, French, Italian, German, Spanish, Simplified Chinese, Traditional Chinese, Japanese Lockouts: OSD, Power Monitor Dimensions (with Stand) 14.1" x 7.84" x 12.53" / 358.1mm x 199.1mm x 318.5mm Shipping Box Dimensions 17.60" x 8.15" x 14.96" / 447mm x 207mm x 380mm Weight (Unpackaged) 9.26 lbs / 4.2 kg Weight (Packaged) 15.43 lb / 7.0 kg Operating Temperature 0°C to 40°C / 32°F to 104°F Storage Temperature -20°C to 60°C / -4°F to 140°F Humidity Operating: 20% to 80%; Storage: 10% to 95% Sealability Touchscreen sealed to bezel; Touchscreen sealed to LCD MTBF 50,000 hours demonstrated Stand Options Tilt, remove Mounting Options 75mm VESA mount Other Features 2 stage DPMS VESA DDC Plug and Play Security lock receptacle Internal speakers Warranty 3-year Extended Warranty Options 1 Year Extended Warranty - Elo P/N: 758588-000 2 Year Extended Warranty - Elo P/N: 930057-000 Elo Advance Unit Replacement (AUR) - Elo P/N: E67295-000 Regulatory approvals and declarations UL, cUL, FCC, IC, CCC, CE, VCCI, KCC, e-Standby, CoC, BSMI Mark, CB, RCM, RoHS, China RoHS, WEEE, IMERC What's in the Box QIG, Japan Class-B TM info sheet, User Manual CD, 50W Power Brick, power cable, IEC 60320-C13 to NA/EU plug, DVI-D cable, VGA cable (DE-15 male to DE-15 male), USB cable (Type A plug to Type B plug), Audio cable, Stand base assembly, Filler Plate Replacement DC Power Supply The monitor may be powered with DC voltage. A optional 12V DC power brick is available at additional cost. United States: E005277 Europe: E571601 United Kingdom: E180092 China: E558862 Taiwan: E818655 Japan: E182546 Argentina: E887099 AC Power Cable Power cables are included. Replacement Cable Kit: E378229 North America: E378229 China: E030476 Taiwan: E637694 Japan: E849156 (3-pin to 2-pin adapter: E351985) Optional PCAP Stylus Pen E066148 Touch/Video/Audio/Accessory Cables: All appropriate cables are included and are detachable. Optional Peripherals Magnetic Stripe Reader (Black MSR) – Elo P/N: E628912 Stands, Mounts & Kits 1523L VESA Mount Plate (White) - Elo p/n: E000449 1523L VESA Mount Plate (Black) - Elo p/n: E000448